Apathy
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The usually active, energetic Captain Hook undergoes a personality change. Can Emma figure out why and get her pirate back?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Apathy

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen for mild language and adult situations

Spoilers: Not really, maybe through season 5a

Pairing/Characters: Emma/Killian (Hook)

Description: Several of my stories lately have had Emma under a spell. It's Killian's turn. The usually active, energetic pirate undergoes a personality change. Can Emma figure out why and get her pirate back?

7077 Words total in rough draft, 1557 this chapter

Apathy

"Killian, be serious."

He smirked. "Oh, I am very serious, my love," he said, rubbing along her knee.

She sighed and pushed the hook away. "We're on duty. You said you wanted to help…"

"I do indeed, Love. I am eager to assist." He returned his hook to the side of her leg. "I cannot help if huddling here in the seclusion of these bushes has my other senses on edge."

"You mean your dirty urges.."

He scoffed. "There is nothing dirty about desiring you, my love."

She rolled her eyes. "Killian…"

"Yes, I know, business before pleasure." He pulled slightly away. "Fine, the sooner we complete our business, the sooner we can engage in pleasure." He smirked lustily at her.

"Just remember the plan. You distract the witch. I come in and blast her with my magic."

"Yes, yes," he said, standing up. He strolled toward the shack. He rapped his hook loudly on the old shaky door. "Witch! Open up, Love! I wish to parlay with you."

Emma rubbed her forehead. "I should have brought someone with more subtlety," she muttered.

The door opened and Hook gazed upon a wrinkly, old, worn face. "Hello, Captain."

He smiled as if she was as lovely as his Swan. "Hello yourself, Love. I do regret disturbing you, but I have need of your assistance."

Her eyes twinkled. "Mine?" She gave a wheezy, creaking laugh. "Well, since I am old and homely, I gather you speak of professional assistance rather than personal."

He smiled. "Oh, do not be so hard on yourself, dear," he said, winking at her. "Alas, though, I regret that this is not a social call."

She opened the door and invited him in.

Emma smiled. She sneaked up to the shack, peering into the slightly open door.

"So how can I help you?" asked the old woman. "I know you don't have need of love charms," she said with a laugh. "Perhaps you seek something to increase stamina." She elbowed him with another wheezy laugh.

He shook his head. "I have plenty of vigor, Love, I assure you."

She laughed. "What could you need, then? You already have close access to a witch, some say she is the most powerful to ever be born."

Killian winced at the description of Emma as a witch. "She cannot help me with this."

"Oh?" asked the hag, perking up. "That is interesting. Very well, Captain, do enlighten me."

He leaned in close, smirking. "I have immediate need of you attention, Love." With that he moved back, revealing Emma was not only inside the shack, but poised a short distance from them, her hands aimed and ready.

The hag laughed. "You dog," she said to Hook. "You sweet talked me into letting down my guard."

He shrugged.

"Come quietly," said Emma. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make me."

The hag raised her eyebrow. "You'd hurt a harmless old woman?"

"Harmless? Those love potions of yours do anything but spread love!" yelled Emma.

"Oh, has there been disharmony with the couples of Storybrooke?" asked the witch too sweetly.

"Disharmony? Lady, we've been swamped with domestic violence calls!"

"Not to mention what your candy has done to the young ones," said Hook.

"Children overdo sweets. I'm sure they'll recover."

Emma scoffed. "They will, no thanks to you and the that poison you pass out."

The witch smiled creepily. "Aren't you two busy little bees, breaking up the nefarious schemes of villains and keeping Storybrooke safe? How wonderful it is that the powerful Savior keeps the inhabitants on the path of the righteous."

Emma frowned. the witch was too cheerful, to pleasant sounding.

The hag continued. "Look at the Captain. How eager he is to help and do good. Wonderful."

Emma sighed. "Whatever, come on. You're done causing trouble."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "Am I? Oh, that is so sad."

KIllian pushed her out the door and escorted her to the sheriff's car. The witch tripped but KIllian supported her.

"Oh, thank you," she said, gripping his arm. "My you are strong, aren't you?"

Killain gave a polite smile.

"Come on, stop stalling," said Emma.

"Oh, I am coming, Child," said the hag. She slowly made it to the car. "I am not in as good a condition as the two of you."

Emma shook her head and drove to the station.

That night Emma cuddled with Killian on their living room sofa. She yawned in his arms. "It's been a long day. Let's go to bed."

Killian didn't move. He just stared at the TV.

"Did you hear me?"

"Aye, you are fatigued. Get some sleep, Swan."

She stared at him. "I thought, I mean...you know how our long days usually end," she said, blowing into his ear. She let her fingers play with his lobe and she chuckled lightly. "You're the one who wanted to get frisky in the bushes."

"That was earlier," he said, yawning. "It has been a tiring day. Sleep well."

She opened her mouth but no words came out. "You're turning me down?"

He looked at her and smiled weakly. "Never, Love. I just thought you should get some rest."

"O...K," she said, getting up. She looked back to see if he was pranking her. He stayed still on the sofa and she went to bed without him. She still thought he was teasing, and that he'd pounce on her as she lay.. She fell asleep waiting.

The next morning, she was surprised to find his side of the bed empty. She was even more surprised to find him on the safe place on the couch, watching TV.

"Have you been there all night?"

He shrugged.

She sat beside him. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked, touching his forehead.

"A bit tired, Love, but I am fine."

"Of course you're tired. You stayed up watching tv all night." She frowned. "Are you sure you're OK?"

He nodded, his eyes still trained on the tv.

"Alright," she said, "Well, do you want to grab a quick shower, then go to Granny's?"

"I will meet you there."

"I'm in no hurry," she said, "I'll wait."

"Do not bother," he said. "I wish to watch this program."

She looked at him. "Seriously? Since when do you care about duck hunting?"

"I am a landlubber now. Who knows when I may be required to wrestle one of the winged beasties down for dinner?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're joking."

He shrugged again.

She watched as he sat still, mesmerized by grown men with long beards traipsing through woods, calling for birds with strange whistles. She eyed him skeptically as she grabbed her stuff and her coat. "I'm leaving," she said.

He waved, not moving any other muscles.

She sighed and left their house.

Emma was surprised that Killian didn't show up for lunch. He wasn't returning texts or calls. She was pretty angry when she came home that night.

"Killian, I'm home!" She walked in and froze as she stared in disbelief. He was in the exact same place. "Seriously? Have you even moved?"

He yawned. "Back already, Love?"

"Already? It's been eight hours. Killian, what is with you?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, nothing is apparently what you've done all day."

"Sh! Swan! I am watching the final four chefs prepare a feast in the pouring rain on a deserted island!"

She shook her head. "You haven't even changed! You're still in your clothes from last night. Did you even eat today?"

He held up a bag from Granny's.

"Oh, at least you went out."

"I had the waitress bring the meal here." He gestured to the television. "Now, please hush. Oh, that chef should not attempt an open flame in these conditions."

Emma was confused. "You don't even watch cooking shows."

"This one is quite good, Love. Now, be a lass and get me a cold one would you?"

"A cold one?"

"Yes, that is the correct terminology, according to the gang at Cheers."

"Great," she muttered, "he's watching re-runs from thirty years ago." She plopped beside him. "Look, why don't you jump quickly in the shower and we'll go out to eat?"

"No, Love, I'm fine here. Why don't you order a pizza or something?"

She sighed. "Since when are you such a couch potato?"

He finally diverted his eyes from the screen. "What significance does the root vegetables have to the sitting apparatus?"

She sighed. "I"ll tell you later, at a real restaurant, after you've showered."

"What is this obsession you have for putting me inside your magical indoor waterfall?"

She smirked, rubbing her fingers on his scruff. "You like being in that waterfall, especially when I join you, remember?" she asked smirking. "Come on, Killian, let's get...wet."

"Sh!" he said, moving his body away from her. "This is a critical part! Look, the chef's entire meal has just been drowned in a monsoon!"

She sagged into the sofa. "I'd like to drown you in a monsoon...with soap." She ended up ordering pizza. She couldn't get Killian to the table, so he leisurely ate his in front of the tv. She was so angry that she spent the evening in her room reading. Again, she slept alone.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1380 words this chapter

Chapter Two

The next morning Killian was slumped in the couch cushions asleep. Until a shot of magic blasted him to the floor. "Bloody hell, Emma!"

"Get dressed!" she yelled. "You are leaving this house for breakfast!"

He glared at her from his place on the floor.

"Don't make me use my hands again, Jones," she warned.

"Fine," he mumbled, moving slowly upstairs. His legs were stiff from inactivity.

"Take a shower first!"

"If you insist, but I'm bloody well doing it alone!"

"Damn right you are, buddy!"

She dragged him, literally into Granny's. He sagged in the booth, like a pouting log. He ordered a beer and nothing else.

"Uh, no," said Emma.. "He'll have french toast, hashbrowns and bacon. Forget the beer and bring him coffee, lots of coffee." She turned to Killian. " Maybe food and caffeine will give you some much needed energy."

He said nothing, just crossed his arms. They sat silently glaring at each other until the food came. He stared at it.

She rolled her eyes. "You aren't leaving until you eat."

"I am not a child."

"Then don't act like one."

He stared angrily at her. "Fine," he said. He slowly ate his breakfast like it was a huge chore.

"The way you're acting, that fork must weigh a ton."

"You commanded me to eat, Swan, you did not stipulate how."

"Killian, I'm not trying to be difficult. I'm worried. You're acting strange."

He sighed. "I do not feel it, Emma."

"Really? That scares me more."

He looked at her. HIs eyes were blood-stained, his skin pale, and his hair strewn all over his head. He was a mess. "I do not wish you to fear. I am fine."

She shook her head and opened her mouth to reply when Dave interrupted.

"Hey, Killian," said David. "I heard you discovered the joys of television."

That woke the pirate. "That reminds me," he said, glancing at the diner's clock. He moaned loudly. "I'm missing a long block of episodes of the oddly unpleasant Doctor House," he whined.

Emma scoffed. "Killian, eat. It's more important."

"But Doctor Cameron is so fetching," he whined as he speared a piece of french toast. He missed his mouth several times, syrup running down and hitting his leather jacket. He didn't react.

Emma's mouth dropped open. "You are crazy obsessed with that jacket. You shriek in terror when Pongo comes close."

He shrugged. "It's just a jacket."

David raised an eyebrow. "Did I hear that right?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure I did." She turned toward the pirate. "Are you sure that some fashion-deprived, hygiene-hating person doesn't have your heart or something?"

"Very droll, Swan," he said with a yawn.

Finally breakfast was finished. "There, I've completed my meal," he said. With great effort, he stood. "I am going home."

"Killian, no!" she protested. "Come to the office with us!"

"You do not need me. You and your father have the security of this town safely in hand." He turned and without looking back he slowly, as if sleep walking, walked out.

"Who was that?" asked David.

"It's not the man I know, that's for sure," said Emma.

"Maybe he's sick."

Emma shook her head. "He doesn't feel like he has a fever. He ate all his breakfast."

"You guys arrested that witch the other day."

"I slapped a power restraining cuff on her and charmed the cells to keep anything evil from getting out. It's not her."

David sighed. "Maybe he's just...off. It happens, people let things slide. He'll be ok."

Emma stared out the window in the direction Killian had left. "I sure hope so, Dad."

When Emma returned home, Killian was not on the sofa. She actually giggled with relief.

It faded when he walked down the stairs. He'd finally changed his clothes but the outfit was unlike any he'd ever worn.

She stared at the light gray hoodie and darker gray sweat pants. "Where did you even get those?" she asked in shock.

"I passed a store on the way home this morning," he said, sagging back into his spot on the sofa. "Oh, that is so much more comfortable." She shook her head. "I also acquired a substantial supply of beer and pork rinds."

"What happened to rum and turkey legs?" she asked. He ignored her, opening a bag and crunching loudly. "OK, now I'm really worried." He didn't react. "Killian! I'm serious."

He sighed. "How many times must I tell you that I am fine, Swan?"

"Fine? Look at you! Killian Jones, cover model of the high seas is slumming!"

He yawned. "The only thing I understood in that sentence other than 'high seas,' was my name."

She sighed. Her fists clenched. "What is happening to you?" She sat beside him. "Are you sick?"

He shook his head.

She didn't believe him and after wrestling with him for several minutes she finally took his temperature.

"Get your paws off me you she devil!" he yelled, clutching at his pork rinds like they could protect him.

She looked at the thermometer. "It says normal."

"What is that miniature lightning rod?"

"It takes your temperature, to see if you're ill."

"It has come back as normal?"

She nodded.

"I shall not say 'I told you so," he said. He crunched several rinds. "Emma?"

"Yeah."

"I told you so."

She sighed. She watched him for a few minutes. "If it's not your health then... are you tired of me?"

He scoffed loudly. "Of course not."

"Then what's wrong?"

"For the final time, Love, nothing."

She growled and moved off the couch. "OK, then, let's do something."

"You are welcome to join me in my program viewing."

"No!" She growled. "At least sleep with me tonight."

"Of course, my darling."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "After my programs."

She walked over and kicked the sofa. "I should blast that thing from underneath you!"

He shrugged. "I lived on a ship for centuries, Love. I can rest my weary bones on the floor. I have no qualms with that."

"Yeah? You keep this up and I'll blast not only that stupid couch, but that damn television and then you, again!" She stomped upstairs.

He did not come to bed.

She tried again the next day. He was less talkative so their conversations consisted of single sentences.

"Let's go for a walk, Killian."

"Don't want to, Swan."

"Mom and Dad invited us for dinner."

"Not hungry."

"Let's take your jacket in for a good cleaning."

"Maybe later."

"Killian, I want to get a grilled cheese."

"Bring me back a beer."

In desperation she pulled her ace in the hole.

She slid next to him. She smiled and said. "Killy, babe. Henry called. He really wants to go sailing."

"Another day, Love."

She flinched. She sat briefly dazed for a moment. "Are you, serious? You're blowing off Henry?"

He moaned. "My time is currently employed."

"You're watching fake reality programs and shows so old that most of the stars are now dead!"

"Leave me to my rest."

"Yeah, cause it's so hard sitting on your ass all day!" she yelled, repeating her growing routine of storming upstairs to the bedroom.

Once she calmed down, she realized she had to get down and dirty.

The lights dimmed in the living room. She pranced down the stairs wearing his favorite lacy black teddy.

She twirled her hair and smiled at him seductively. "Come to bed."

He ignored her.

She bit her lip but shook her anger away. "Killian, come to bed. I...I need you."

He slunk down into the pork rind covered sofa.

She bent over him, and tried to sit on his lap but he moved to the side so she couldn't. She blew in his ear but he pushed her away.

"Killian, you know what you need? You need me, naked in bed."

He sighed with annoyance.

"Killian, I want you to make love to me."

He made a gesture with his hand, 'go away.'

She stood up and stared at him. The hurt and anger melted because one fact screamed out. She said it aloud. "Something is seriously wrong with you, Pirate."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: The total word count for the story so far has expanded to nearly 10,000 words and at this point there will be references to Dark Swan and the Underworld.

1629 Words this chapter

Chapter Three, Apathy

Emma paced in her kitchen the next morning. She hadn't slept well. Killian was in his usual spot on the couch. He hadn't said one word to her. He stared ahead, sometimes at the tv, sometimes at nothing. He repeated the same action, over and over like a mindless drone. He reached into a bag of pork rinds and put his hands to his lips. Emma noticed with alarm that a few times his fingers were empty.

She took a deep, calming breath. She made toast and poured a glass of orange juice. She took them to Killian.

"Please, eat something beside those things," she said.

He didn't seem to hear or notice her.

Her voice trembled. "Killian," she said firmly. "Eat this toast. Please, take one bite."

She put it up to his lips. After a few moments he opened his mouth. She frowned, the fear growing as she put the toast gently into his mouth. It just sat there.

A tear welled in her eye. "Chew."

Again, a few moments passed and he obeyed, but took only one bite. She had to command him to take another, then to take a sip of juice. When one whole piece was finished in this manner and the juice half gone, she stood shakily.

"This is not normal." She phoned her father, telling him she'd be late. She tried to pull Killian off the couch but he was too heavy. She sighed. "I don't like using my magic for normal things," she said. "It feels like a crutch, but I can't take you out looking like this."

She waved her hand. He was refreshed, his body and hair clean and presentable. His dirty clothes were replaced with his previously favorite outfit: his modern black leather jacket, which was magically cleaned, a dark purple floral shirt and his tight black leather pants

"Wait a minute," she muttered. "You've been sitting for days with hardly any movement, drowning in beer and pork rinds and those pants still fit? How is that fair? I guarantee you that I wouldn't fit in my jeans."

She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She didn't know how she'd get him into the car. She frowned, grabbed her red jacket and held onto him. Then she waved her hand again and they disappeared from their home.

They reappeared in front of the admission desk at the hospital. The nurse on duty screamed.

"Sorry," Emma said with a wince. "Can we see a doctor please?"

Killian swayed in her arms, sagging toward the floor. The nurse ran out from behind the desk. She grabbed Killian's other side. "Is he alright?"

Emma frowned. "Not really." With the nurse's help, she maneuvered him onto a chair.

"I'll grab the doc," said the nurse.

Emma nodded gratefully and sat beside a still Killian.

Dr. Whale strolled up. "So, I hear Captain Hook 'looks odd.' I really need more information," he said with a smirk. He looked at Killian. "Hello, Captain."

Killian made no sound, no movement.

Whale raised an eyebrow. "What's troubling you today?"

There was no reply.

"This is weird."

Emma scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know. He's been like this all morning. He hasn't spoken since last night. He wouldn't even get off the damn couch."

"Yes, the nurse said you 'poofed' him here."

"I had to, he won't do anything! This morning I had to command him to take bites of his toast!"

"Really? Well, let's check him out then." They moved his dead weight into the nearest room and managed to get him onto the examination table. Whale checked his vital signs, drew blood, and ran some tests.

Emma waited anxiously inside the room.

"Let's get him to eat something," Whale said, "while we wait for the test results." He held a cup of gelatin in front of Killian. It just sat in his hand.

The doctor looked at Emma who said, "See?"

"This is strange indeed," he replied. He bent down toward Killian's face. "I want you to eat this."

No movement, no reply.

Emma took the cup. "Killian, please," she said. She filled the spoon with gelatin and held it to his lips and finally he opened them. Again, his mouth was still until Emma said, "Swallow."

"Fascinating," said Whale. "At least he responds to you."

"For how long?" she asked with frustration and fear.

Whale sighed. He left the room to see to other patients. Half an hour later he returned. "Well, the good news is that all the results came back normal."

"You're joking!"

"No," he said with a sigh. "The bad news is I have no idea what's wrong with him."

"Great," she said, looking at Killian with deep concern.

"Emma, have you considered magic as a cause?"

"Yes!" She then thought. "Well, no, I guess. I've considered one possible source, a new witch in town, but she's contained. It's not her. I haven't considered anything else."

"I think perhaps you should."

"Right," said Emma. "Thank you for your time."

He nodded. 'I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Me too," she said. She pulled at Killian's arm, but he didn't move. She looked sheepishly at the doctor. "Um, there is an easier way to get him out of here."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Do what you have to do," he said.

She nodded and waved her hand, transporting herself and Killian home.

An hour later Emma watched as Regina slowly waved a glowing red crystal around Killian. Regina then held it up like she was reading it. "That's weird."

"What? What did you find?"

"I'm...not sure."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"An honest one," said the former Evil Queen. She sighed and looked at Killian, sitting on the couch. He wasn't sagged into it like normal, but sitting upright and stiff. His eyes stared straight ahead.

"The crystal doesn't read a spell, but it doesn't read as clear. It's inconclusive."

"How is that possible?"

Regina shook her head. "He could be under a spell with a built-in cloak that keeps it from reading properly. Also, the spell could be so mutated or old that it doesn't register correctly. There could be something interfering with the detection crystal too."

"Great," Emma said, throwing her hands up. "We're no closer to knowing what's wrong with him!"

"Are you sure he isn't just sick?"

"Whale did a thorough exam and took all kinds of tests! He found nothing!"

Regina sighed. She kept looking at Killian. "He definitely is acting weird. You said he only eats if you make him?"

"And it's getting harder to do that."

"Is he sleeping?"

Emma sighed. "I...I'm not sure. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him close his eyes in about a day. Maybe he isn't."

"So...he's not eating, sleeping, talking, or moving. He just...sits there."

Emma rubbed her hand across her forehead. "Yes," she said tiredly.

Regina stood up. "OK, let's go with the theory that it's magic. I'll look into everything I have, see if I find anything that sounds similar. I'd call the bookworm too, see if she can find something."

"Good idea," Emma admitted. "I'll call Belle right now." Regina headed for the door, but Emma called her name. "He's getting worse, and it's happening fast," she said. "Would you...move quickly, if you know what I mean?"

Regina stared at her, then glanced at Killian, still staring into space. The mayor nodded, waved her hand and dissolved into smoke.

Emma had just gotten off the phone with Belle when it rang. "Dad?"

"I'd get down here, honey."

"Killian can't be left alone. He's not doing well."

"That's why I think you should get over here," he said. "It's the witch, she's rocking in that dang rocking chair we gave her and she's singing disturbing things."

"What kind of things?"

"Lyrics about sloth and wasting away."

A feeling of dread built in Emma's stomach.

"That's not all. She's asked about Killian several times."

The dread was tingling all over her now. "I'll be right there."

She rang her Mom and filled her in. "I'll be right there, honey."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't waste any more time. Are you holding Neal?"

"What? Why?"

"Just...are you holding on to him?"

"Well, yes, honey, but what has that to do with anything?"

"Just hug him close, Mom." She waved her hand. When the white magic cleared, Emma's kitchen was filled with a scream.

"Emma! That was not nice!" she cried, steadying herself against the table. She looked with concern at the baby, but he was cooing with delight.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry," Emma said, "at least Neal seemed to enjoy the ride."

Mary-Margaret glared at her daughter. "I did not! Emma, you didn't give me a chance to grab his things. I need his diaper bag, some extra bottles, his toys…"

"Just picture them all in your mind."

Her mother sighed, but nodded. She took a deep, cleansing breath. After a few seconds, she said, "OK, Emma, ready."

Emma focused her magic on her mother's mind and all the necessary items materialized beside them on the table.

Mary-Margaret smiled. "Thank you, honey. Now go, and don't worry. I"ll take care of Killian."

"You can try, but he doesn't seem to respond to anyone but me. I'll hurry, back. Just don't let him hurt himself. I don't know what else this...whatever it is...is going to do with him. Be careful and call me if anything else happens."

Her mother nodded and hugged her. "It's going to be alright," she whispered.

Emma didn't look convinced, but she nodded, waved her hand and a white plume of smoke whisked her away.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

2236 words this chapter

Chapter Four

The first thing Emma noticed was the slow, relentless creak of the rocking chair. She glared into the occupied jail cell.

The witch greeted her with a smile. "There you are dear. I was wondering where you were. I hope everything is alright at home."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Thanks for the concern."

"Oh, no 'thank you' is necessary. You've been very hospitable: getting me this chair, bringing me warm food. Your boyfriend was ever so helpful escorting me here. How is the captain?"

David, sitting on his desk looked at Emma. "See what I mean?"

Emma nodded. "Why do you care?" she asked.

The woman shrugged. "I was just wondering, my dear. You and he work so well together. You are such go-getters, so active, full of energy and loving life.."

Emma raised her eyebrow. Killian had been acting the exact opposite.

"I do hope his absence isn't do to illness or...a change in behavior," she said, smirking at Emma. "I mean, he is the same attentive, affectionate, robust pirate you know and love, correct?" She smiled an oily grin.

Emma charged the cell. "What have you done to Killian? What kind of spell is it? How do I undo it?"

The witch cackled and clapped her hands together, looking very proud. "Oh, I'm surprised at you, dear. Isn't that too easy?"

"You admit it then," said David, climbing off the desk and joining Emma at the cell. "You're the cause of his strange behavior."

She smirked.

Emma boiled with rage. She opened the cell and walked inside. "I've recently dealt with my dark side," she said in a cold, hard voice. "I don't think you want to meet that part of me."

The witch laughed. "I'm sorry, but you don't really scare me, child. You didn't give in totally to the darkness. You battled the forces of the dark place itself and returned. No, I don't think I'll be meeting the Dark Swan. Pity too."

Emma clenched both fists. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder. "Undo it or tell me how."

The witch stretched her bony fingers out over her lap. "You know, it's amazing how easily a small hex bag can be concealed. I am a little surprised the pirate didn't notice me slipping it inside his sleeve. He should have felt it. Ah, but I suppose he's rusty at sleight of hand now that he is on the good path."

Emma growled. Her hands glowed with magic.

"Now, now, calm yourself," warned the witch. "You don't want to do anything rash, dear."

"She's right, Emma," said David.

Emma shook her head. "Undo it."

"Well, you would have to remove the cuff." She smiled sweetly.

Emma scoffed. "Not happening, ever."

"Why not?" asked the witch sweetly. "You'll be rid of me. I'll give you the name of the spell and tell you all about it in return."

"All I have to do is let you free so some other place can deal with you, huh?" she asked with disgust. "No, I won't do it."

The witch's smile grew bittersweet as she resumed rocking. "I'm not surprised, honestly. That's the trouble with goodness. You're a slave to your own morals. Very well, leave me to my fate, rocking my life away in this cell." She looked up at Emma and a cold, poisonous glow flashed in the witch's eyes. "I leave your pirate to his fate."

Emma shook her head. She swore, several times. She stomped out of the cell, slamming the door. Then she let out a loud, primal scream and disappeared in a whirl of white smoke.

"Emma!" cried David to the smoke.

The witch cackled. "I believe I upset the poor thing."

David glared at her.

Emma reappeared next to Regina in her crypt, making her drop a large book. "Emma! What the hell are you doing?"

"It's a spell alright," Emma told her. "That evil witch did it."

Regina sighed. "How? She's cuffed."

Emma shook her head. "Apparently she managed to conceal a hex bag and planted it on Killian."

"Didn't you search her?"

Emma groaned. "I...I was so angry with her and a little distracted by Killian," she admitted. "I screwed up." Suddenly her eyes lit up. "The bag...if I get it, can you undo it?"

Regina frowned. "Hex bags burn up after use so you can't use them to undo the spell."

"Great," Emma said, pacing. She kicked an old crate.

"Easy, Emma! Some of the things in here are volatile."

"Ugh! I'm so stupid!" screamed Emma. "It was her all along! Why didn't I search her? It's all my fault!"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mistakes happen. You may be the savior, but you're not perfect."

Emma stared at her. "You're trying to make me feel better? Really?"

Regina scoffed. "I don't think you can feel much worse. As for you not suspecting the witch, you had her restrained with magic protection in place. It's always easy to blame yourself after you know what's the cause."

Emma sighed and calmed a little.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's done. What's important is finding out exactly what she did and reversing it."

"Right," Emma said, taking a deep breath. "Why Killian and not me?"

"She gets him, she gets to you," said Regina, "and he doesn't have magic." Emma nodded. "I don't suppose she gave any hints as to what kind of spell it is?"

"No."

Regina sighed. "I should talk with her."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm too close to this, but Regina, she's tricky and...poisonous…"

Regina gave a small, ironic laugh. "Remember who you're talking to, Emma."

The savior chuckled sadly and nodded. Her cell phone rang. "It's Belle," she said. "She thinks she found something."

The ladies appeared in the library in a combination of purple and white smoke.

Belle smiled at the front desk, a pile of old, tattered books in front of her. "How is he?" she asked

Emma shook her head. "You said you found a similar spell?"

"I think so," she said, patting the oldest book. "It's a story, but that doesn't mean it isn't true," she said with a smile. "In it there is a reference to a Spell of Apathy."

Emma looked at the old, yellow page. A man was drawn slumped against a tree, his clothes dirty and tattered. It was the look on the illustration's face that drew her attention. He had hollow, blank eyes and a careless, dead expression. "It's Killian," she said softly.

Belle nodded. "It's horrible. The story said it was a perfect weapon of destruction."

Regina scoffed. "No spell is perfect."

Belle shook her head. "It describes how the victim had no cares, no worries to the point of not taking care of himself."

"Just like Killian," Emma said, worry embedded in the words. "Death by sloth."

Belle looked sadly at her and continued, "It's especially nasty because it's almost impossible to cure."

Again Regina voiced her disagreement. She snorted. "Nothing is impossible."

"Did you find anything else?"

"Not yet," Belle said. "I have a few more sources to check, even older ones."

"Spell of Apathy, huh?" asked Regina. "I think it's time to talk with that witch, a former evil woman to a current one," said Regina. "I'll get her to reveal more about it and how to undo it."

"Be careful," Emma said, "and...thanks."

Regina gave a quick nod and dissolved into magic.

David was at his desk, staring angrily at the witch as she rocked and sang. Smoke formed in front of the cell.

"Regina," David said.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Take a walk."

He looked at her, then the witch, nodded and left.

Regina waved her hand and a chair scooted itself over to her. She sat, smiling at the witch. She waved her hand and a small table with tea service set for two appeared. "Let's chat," she said.

She handed the witch a cup through the bars. The witch took it with a chuckle. "My magic may be restrained," she said, "but I can still discern the signs of a harmful spell or truth serum." She looked carefully into the cup. She chuckled and took a sip. "It's refreshing to see you aren't wasting my time with useless magic."

Regina smiled and took a sip from her own cup. "So, this Apathy Spell," she said watching as the witch reacted with a very small pause. It made Regina smile. "It's pretty nasty."

The witch laughed. "It is."

"Oh, so you admit it?"

The witch shrugged. She looked Regina in the eyes. "I know why you're here. Don't waste your time."

"It's mine to waste."

The witch snorted. "You're a hard, well-practiced witch yourself. I admire your early work very much."

Regina winced.

"But now, you've reformed," she spat. "What a waste of evil." She took several more sips. "I won't even bother trying to get you to remove the cuff. The truth is that I cannot undo the spell. As for you and the Savior of Storybrooke, you are helpless as well."

Regina took a sip, eying her carefully.

The witch continued, "Once it's set motion it's like a baby bird, all you can is watch it fly. That's what's beautiful about it. It's simple in it's execution but creates total devastation." The witch giggled as she sipped.

"Is that so?"

The witch leaned forward, her eyes burning with pride. "Do you know where it comes from?"

Regina shook her head.

The witch scoffed. "Of course you don't. It's very ancient, almost mythical." She took another sip and sighed happily. "Legend has it that it was forged in the very fires of hell."

"Oh, well, we've been to hell," Regina said nonchalantly. "We defeated it's powers once, we can again."

The witch choked on her tea as she laughed. "I heard! I am sorry I missed that adventure!" She rocked and chuckled.

Regina gave her a calm, unfazed smile. "You really beleive the Apathy Spell is incurable? Come on, no spell is perfect"

The witch smirked. She gazed at Regina and slowly rocked. "You're fishing." She gave a long laugh. "You are right though. No spell is infallible. There is supposedly a tiny speck of hope."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "That is the annoying thing about magic, isn't it?"

The witch leaned back. "Honestly, I think the 'silver linings' to these spells do more harm than good. I'd like to think they're an ironic twist, something that leads to more ruin in the end." She gave Regina an evil smile. "Be sure to tell Emma all about it." She cackled.

Regina frowned but stayed steady. "I wouldn't dismiss her so easily."

"Oh, I do not, I assure you! She is the epitome of a true heroine and I am sure she will have a lovely, suffering life as all heroes do."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"No? Well, we shall see," said the old hag, sipping her tea. "According to legend, only an act of true, selfless sacrifice can undo the devastation of the Apathy Spell."

Regina stared at her. "That's it?"

The witch nodded, smiling. "It's a very old, vague legend, Child. Much has been lost to time. I'm afraid you'll have to make do with that."

Regina sighed. "It's hardly original." She noticed that the witch was reaching the bottom of her cup. She waved her hand, dissolving the tea cups and table with her magic.

"Oh, is the tea party over?" the witch asked sadly.

"It is for you, as is your evil doing."

The witch snorted. "Is that a fact?"

"Hm, it is. You see, maybe you can detect a harmful spell, but apparently you don't have too much experience with good spells."

The witch looked at her. 'What do you mean?"

Regina smiled. "That tea you drank contained the Karma Spell."

The witch's eyes doubled in size and she began to wheeze. "Karma?" she asked in alarm.

Regina smugly nodded. "You will cast no more evil, cause no more harm. Why? Because you'll no longer want to."

The witch grabbed at her throat and began to gag. "No! Oh, I can taste it! That's the awful, horrible sweetness of good! Oh, you sneaky, treacherous brat!"

Regina backed away, laughing. The witch glowed with a light white aura. Her black hair lightened to a pleasant shade of light gray. Her back grew straighter and the twisted crook in her back evened out.

As she cried, her voice lightened and it changed from rants and yells to a light, sweet laughter. "Oh, that does feel so much better," she said in an airy voice. She looked at Regina. "Thank you."

Regina smiled and nodded.

David returned and stared at the witch. "What happened?"

Regina smiled. "Karma. Her last spell was a wicked, personality destroyer. My spell cast the opposite, a personality improver. She made Hook apathetic, the Karma spell cast the reverse on her. She'll be a helpful, annoying ray of sunshine from now on."

David looked at the witch, you was tidying up the cell. "Are you sure?"

"Sheriff dear," the witch said, "do you have a broom or perhaps a mop and some lovely soapy water? Idle hands do demons work you know. You've been such kind children. How about once I'm done with my cell I knit you all some cozy socks?"

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1646 words this chapter

Chapter Five

Emma shook her head as she listened to Regina's update. "Why can't we use the Karma spell on Killian?"

"It only works on magic users," Regina said. "It's sort of a magical boomerang. It takes the last evil spell, reverses it and wham! Goodness."

Emma sighed. "So we didn't learn anything."

"I beg your pardon? We did too," retorted Regina.

Belle looked at Emma and smiled sadly. "What Emma means is that we sort of discovered the same things about the Apathy Spell, that you can't undo it, that it seems to want sacrifice."

"Oh, you learned that too, huh?" asked Regina, with some disappointment. "Well, at least I neutralized that witch."

"And that's really good," said Emma, "it just doesn't help Killian much."

Regina nodded toward Belle, "Show me what you found anyway."

Belle slid a book toward her. "This contains another story with an apathetic victim. In this tale, the man was finally stirred by his beloved putting herself in mortal danger. It didn't end well."

Emma took in a sharp breath. "I'm thinking I'll have to threaten myself some how."

"Now hold on a moment," said Regina. "Let's not go off half cocked."

Belle nodded. "She's right, Emma. The beloved in the story didn't just threaten harm, she jumped in a fire."

"Uh, no," said Regina. "I do not recommend that course of action."

"The man finally snapped out of the spell," Emma said.

"That's true," agreed Belle, "but it was too late. He ran into the fire after her. Both of them were consumed."

"What a horrible story," sneered Regina.

"It coincides with what the witch said though," Emma told her. "That the spell requires sacrifice."

"And ends in destruction," said Regina. "You'll die, so will Hook, if the story's correct, of course."

Emma slumped against the library counter. "I have to do something."

"Unless…" began Regina, "You put yourself on the brink of danger."

"Too risky," said Belle. She looked at Emma and saw the savior's eyes intensify. "You can't."

"I can...for Killian." She nodded to herself and looked at Regina. "I'll need help. Someone to make sure I don't go too far."

Regina nodded. "It's tricky though. You have to go far enough that he truly believes you're in danger."

Emma nodded.

"Emma, don't do anything yet. I'll keep looking," said Belle.

Emma looked at the book. "No. We can't wait. You should have seen him, he's like a zombie. He hasn't been eating, sleeping or talking. I thought he was just lazy, I should have known. It's the spell. He'll stop eating completely, he'll stop everything."

Belle sighed.

Regina nodded. "Alright, let's get the cheeky, annoying, but at least mobile pirate back," said the mayor. "Don't worry, Emma, I'll have your back."

She nodded. "Thank you, I'll need it."

The next morning, Regina paced in a wooded area. She kept glancing at her phone. "Come on, Emma. I haven't got all day."

At that moment, a white light shone. Regina moved behind bushes to hide herself.

She saw Emma and Killian appear. They stood at edge of a cliff, the same place where Regina had tested Emma's magic years earlier.

Emma supported a zombie-like Hook. "Come on, Babe," she said gently. "Let's go for a walk. The fresh air will do you good," she said. She pulled him but he wouldn't move. "Please, do this for me," she said tears in her eyes. "Walk."

He moved one foot, then another. She sighed with relief. With considerable effort they walked onto the rope and wood bridge.

Regina watched.

"I hope this bridge is sturdier than the last time," Emma said as they continued the painfully slow walk. "Regina has some unusual training ideas."

Killian moved as if his legs were made of cement. Emma feared that if she let go, he'd smack into the planks below. Each time he stilled, she worried that she'd be unable to coax another step from him. He kept taking steps, though, one at a time, after much insisting on her part.

It took forever but they finally reached the middle of the bridge.

As planned, Regina stirred the wind.

"Whoa, that's a little strong," Emma said as the bridge swayed. "Let's get to the other side."

She continued to coax his slow progress, each step taking a little more time and effort. The wind continued to grow.

Regina breathed shakily. She had to time her actions just right. She raised the wind, to create the appearance of real danger. Then she made the planks creak and crack.

"Uh, that's not good," Emma cried. "Killian!"

Regina kept the plan going, making the planks shake till several flew off. She raced the wreckage toward the couple.

Emma maneuvered Killian to the safety of the edge. She looked back as the damage raced closer.

Regina made the bridge sway violently, knocking Emma about.

"Killian!" Emma screamed.

Regina kept upsetting the bridge.

"Help!" cried Emma as large planks, uncomfortably close to her, fell.

Regina stopped. The only planks left in tact were the ones Emma stood on, plus the ones leading to the safety of the cliff side, where Killian stood motionless.

Emma grabbed for the rope just as Regina unraveled all but a few anchoring strands. The bridge lurched dangerously toward one side. Emma screamed, "Killian! Help me! I"m going to fall!"

The wind continued to blow and the bridge swayed but Killian stared blankly ahead.

"Help me!" she screamed, channeling all her anger and fear.

His face flinched, but he didn't move.

Emma screamed again. "Killian!"

This time he looked down.

She looked up, hopefully. "Don't let me fall!"

He frowned slightly and one hand jerked forward.

"Yes! Help me!"

He seemed to be fighting with himself. Then his hand jerked back to his side, and his eyes grew dull and lifeless again.

Emma's heart sank. "Killian! You can do it! Save me!"

Regina sighed. It wasn't working. She saw Emma looking at her. She shook her head back. She couldn't risk the last planks and strands of rope. It was too dangerous.

Emma pleaded with her eyes but Regina kept shaking her head. A glint of defiance glowed in Emma's eyes.

Regina cursed as she saw Emma's hand twitch and a white light shine inside it. "Don't do it," Regina muttered.

Emma looked desperately at Killian. No spell was taking him from her. She'd go as far as she had to go.

She pointed her hand down, aiming at the planks beneath her feet. If Killian noticed, he gave no indication.

"Help me!" she cried.

"Emma," muttered Regina. "Don't you dare."

Emma's hands glowed and she yelled his name before she collapsed the planks and fell.

"Emma!" screamed Regina, waving her hands.

Emma reappeared beside Killian. She cursed. "Regina! I needed Killian to save me!"

"Excuse me, but he's a zombie! You would have splattered all over the bottom!"

Emma sighed and shook the pirate. "Killian! Come back to me!"

That evening Regina and Emma sat in the library. The Charmings and Robin were pirate-sitting.

"So it didn't work," said Belle.

Regina glared at Emma. "Only because I followed the plan and saved her ass."

Emma sighed. "You did what you were supposed to do. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Regina scowled. "You should be, but...you were upset. I get it."

"It almost worked," said Emma. Regina scoffed. "No, Regina. He was fighting. His eyes broke out of their dull stare for a moment. He even reached out for a second."

"Like it did any good. I think the spell wants a sacrifice. In that story Belle found they both died, remember?"

"So to stop it you have to give a life?" asked Bell. "But even if you do, it may take the victim too, just to be really cruel? That's horrible."

"Yes," said Regina. "This spell...it's a piece of work. I hate to say it, but maybe...it is perfect."

No one spoke.

"Unless," Emma said, her minding whirring. "Drowning."

Regina scoffed. "What, you're resigned to give your life for the pirate, so you'll go in water?"

"No, listen," said Emma. "We can bring a drowning victim back with CPR, if it's soon enough. We could even have Dr. Whale on hand."

"I don't know Emma," said Regina.

"It won't be like our first attempt," Emma told her. "I will drown, but they'll revive me. A life will be paid. It will just come back"

"I'm not certain that it will work," warned Regina.

"It might," said Belle. "In the story, as soon as his lover went into the fire, the afflicted saw the danger and that she had no escape," she said. "He reacted."

Emma nodded. "So will Killian. He'll see my distress like in the story and dive in, but unlike the story neither of us will burn up."

"I'm not convinced," said Regina, "Yes, it sounds good, but one thing I've learned is that you can't cheat magic. We're still planning on pulling you out."

"But I will drown," Emma said. "It's only after Killian sees me go into the water and reacts that you'll let the doctors do their thing. The spell will be broken by then."

Regina shook her head. "It's a huge risk. Emma, you were in harm's way at the bridge but Killian didn't save you."

"Which is why no one can act to help me," she said. "You have to leave me in the water until Killian acts.

"If he doesn't?"

Emma shook her head and gave a long, mournful sigh. "It's the only way. He's going to die if we don't stop it, if I don't stop it."

Regina looked at her. "You're going to do this whether I agree to it or not, aren't you?"

Emma gave a firm nod.

Regina sighed long and heavy. "OK then, I'll help."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1963 Words this chapter. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter Six, Conclusion

Robin and David lugged Killian's still, motionless body to the Jolly Roger. "It's weird," said Dave, shaking his hand in front of the pirate's face. "The lights are on, but no one's home."

Emma nodded grimly. "Let's do this."

"Emma, honey, are you sure?" asked her mother.

"Look at him! I can't just stand by and watch him fade!"

Mary-Margaret nodded.

"Good luck, Mom," said Henry. "It'll work. I believe in you, Killian too."

Emma smiled and hugged him. Henry looked over at the zombie-like Hook and gave a sad smile then he backed away with the others.

Emma nodded to Dr Whale and the medics. They nodded back.

Emma told the group. "No one can act until Killian does. To make sure it works, you have to let me...um…"

"Drown," said the doctor. He sighed. "I don't like this Emma."

"Me either," said David. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I have to try," she said. She looked at Regina. "Do it."

"Do what?" asked Mary-Margaret. "I thought you were the only one acting."

"We think we need some assurance that no one gives in when Emma's...in trouble," said Regina.

Emma nodded. "When it comes down to the last second, your will to help me might be too powerful."

Her parents exchanged uneasy glances.

Regina waved her hands wide. A heavy black mist enveloped everyone but Emma and Hook. Regina walked to it and pushed at it. "No one gets through."

"Uh, can't you undo it?" asked Henry.

She gave Emma a firm look. "I won't."

Emma nodded and looked at Killian. They stood alone in the center of the ship, a safe distance from the others.

"No one can help me," she told his blank stare. "No one will. You have to do it. Only you can. I know you will. I love you. I'd do anything for you," she whispered, caressing his cheek. His cold stare didn't waver. "Come back to me."

She kissed his lips but he didn't respond. She wiped a tear away. "Here we go," she said softly. She cast a spell.

"Not that I want her to," said Robin, "But why isn't she just jumping in?"

"The urge to survive is primal," said Regina. "Emma isn't taking chances. She doesn't want to save herself so she's creating conditions that will make her sink."

Emma finished the spell. A huge wind blew. The pirate ship began to sway violently as the water along the docks churned.

Mary-Margaret gripped David, Regina held onto Henry.

A huge gush of water splashed over the Jolly.

"Everyone hang on!" yelled David.

Emma looked around, waiting for the spell to take her and pull her into the sea.

She heard another large crash of water and a terrified, startled yell.

"Henry!" screamed Regina.

In shock and agony Emma saw him thrashing in the water, struggling to stay afloat.

"Henry!" she screamed, echoed by every single person aboard.

Regina shook her hands at the barrier, but it didn't budge "Come down!" she commanded. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

She shook her head. "It won't dissolve." She stared agonizingly at the water. "Henry!"

Meanwhile, Emma tried to run to the side, but a huge wall of wind slammed into her, knocking her down. Mist stung her eyes.

The others were also thrown about, inside the protective barrier.

Only Killian stood, the waves and wind seemingly having little if any effect on him. He stood unmoving though, cold as stone, as if unaware of Henry's plight or unconcerned by it.

Emma and the others struggled in vain. Suddenly the winds aboard the Jolly swirled. Miniature cyclones formed, picking them all up and blowing them from the ship.

After a moment of weightlessness, Emma crashed painfully onto cement.

She was on the docks, looking at the horrifying sight of her son fighting in a churning, surging sea.

"Henry!" she cried. She ran toward the side of the docks but hit an invisible, airy wall. She couldn't move forward.

A burst of fire exploded not far from her. She turned to see Regina shooting fireballs at her barrier. The barrier looked different. It was no longer pure black mist, but was mixed with translucence..

"Regina, take down the barrier!" screamed Mary-Margaret.

"I can't! I think it's the Apathy Spell! It's controlling the barrier as well as the wind and water!" She glared hatefully at Emma. "I told you!" she yelled angrily. "You can't cheat magic! Now, Henry's going to die!"

Emma hit the invisible wall with her own magic. She screamed like an animal but nothing happened.

They were trapped, unable to help.

Emma screamed. "Henry! Henry!"

David was hitting at the magic with the back side of his gun, too afraid to fire and hit Henry. Robin fired arrows. Mary-Margaret pounded uselessly at it. Even Dr Whale and the medics assaulted the wall.

Emma summoned all of her magic but it was no use.

Then she saw Henry go under. "No!"

She prayed she'd see his head come back up, or a hand, or something. Several agonizing seconds passed with no living sign of the boy.

Regina howled in pain.

Emma screamed.

At that instant, she heard a splash. She couldn't see anything in the chaotic water.

A few moments later Henry broke the surface..

"Henry!" she screamed with relief. Something was wrong though. He didn't move. "Oh, God! No, Henry!"

Regina gave a long painful wail of his name.

Emma barely heard it. She could barely move. It was like she was watching a movie, but in slow motion. She pressed against the magic wall, her eyes filled with tears, focused on her lifeless son.

She was so focused on him that she didn't see the arm around his neck or the other face behind him.

"Hook!" yelled David.

That's when Emma realized that Killian was behind the boy.

He pushed through the water, pulling Henry along. He finally reached the side of the docks and pulled Henry out.

Emma caught her breath, her stomach twisting into knots as she watched him breathe into Henry's mouth.

Everyone was still.

Coughing and sputtering broke the silence as the boy came to life.

"Henry!" shouted several voices in pure joy.

The teenager leaned against Killian's back. After a few moments of coughing followed by some deep, grateful breaths, he slowly smiled. He looked up at the pirate and gave a tired laugh. Killian laughed back, holding the boy up.

Henry looked to his mothers. "I'm OK," he said to them both, but he rattled off a few more coughs and wheezes. They looked a bit doubtful, so he said, "Really."

Emma nearly collapsed with relief.

Regina laughed and whispered, "Henry."

He smiled at them, then turned his head backwards slightly. "Thanks, Killian."

The Captain smiled affectionately at him. "You owe a debt of thanks to the television program I watched about that remarkable kiss of life."

Henry laughed. "It's called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

"Whatever, Lad. It did it's job well," he said, ruffling the boy's hair.

The horrible winds had ceased and the sea calmed. The barrier wall shimmered then evaporated. The group ran as one toward the soaking pair.

Both Henry's moms hugged him tightly. Dave patted Hook's shoulder with a proud smile. Mary-Margaret gave him a sideways hug.

"That was not supposed to happen," said Regina.

Emma nodded.

"I regret that the boy went into the drink," said the captain.

Emma looked at him, then hugged him. "You saved him. You saved Henry."

"Aye, but I gather it was my previous...condition...that endangered the boy in the first place." He hung his head with shame and sadness.

Emma shook her head. "It's my fault. All of it: the witch, the hex bag, that awful Apathy Spell."

Killian shook his head and caressed her cheek. "You are not to blame."

She sighed. "I meant to use me in the cure." She looked at Henry. "I'm so sorry, Kid."

"I'm OK. It worked."

Emma smiled sadly at him. "I don't understand why it used you."

Regina shrugged. "I think it's pretty simple. The spell must have figured the best way to destroy you was to take Henry."

Emma sighed and nodded, a final tear escaping.

KIllian wiped it away. ."I am sorry that such action was required," he said solemnly. He looked at Henry. "I would do anything to save your mother, Lad, but do not underestimate the depth of my affection for you."

Henry blushed a little and smiled.

"I think you just proved the depth of your affection," David said with a laugh. Mary-Margaret nodded, smiling proudly at Killian.

"May I examine the boy?" asked Dr. Whale. Both mothers nodded in unison. Whale did a quick check. "He seems OK. His lungs are clear and strong. I'd bring him to the hospital for a complete going over, to be safe."

"We'll be right there," said Regina.

Dr. Whale nodded and he and the medics headed off.

"First, let's get you dried off," Emma said to the shivering boy..

"I have blankets and extra clothes aboard the Jolly," said Killian.

Regina nodded. "Good, then I'm taking him to the doctor."

"You won't get any argument from me," said Emma, hugging her son one more time. "I'll meet you later. I want to stay with Killian for a bit, but you're in good hands."

Henry nodded. "I am. I'll see you soon," he told her, he then turned and gave KIllian a hug.

Regina steered the boy up the gangplank with Mary-Margaret, David and Robin following.

Killian gave a deep regretful sigh. "Emma, my love, how do I begin to apologize…"

She covered his lips with her fingers. "Don't. It wasn't you, Killian. I suppose you're right too, that it wasn't my fault either. It was the witch and that horrible spell. I'm just glad you're back."

Killian shook his head. "At the risk of Henry's life? I am not worth it."

"I told you, it was supposed to me."

"And I told you, that is not any better!"

She smiled bittersweetly at him. "I love you. I couldn't lose you. I had to try. I wouldn't have risked Henry intentionally, you know that, but I'm not sorry that I have you back." She gently caressed his cheek and sweetly kissed him. He sighed, relaxing into her embrace.

"Come on, let's get you changed," she said, pulling him toward the Jolly.

Inside the tight corridors of the ship, the others passed them. Henry smiled, wearing a slightly big sailor's sweater and baggy sailor pants. He gave Hook a little salute and the captain returned it with a laugh.

They watched the group leave. Emma looked at KIllian. "It's just you and me, Pirate." He smiled. "Maybe this time, you'll be more...animated in the shower," she said with a wink.

He laughed. "I do not have one of those magical indoor waterfalls, Love, but you can join me in the tub."

"Oh, I'm definitely joining you," she said, smirking.

"I promise you that I shall be very...animated...indeed," he said with a leer.

"I hope so. I missed my frisky, well-groomed, well dressed, and devilishly handsome pirate."

"I am sure," he said, with a slight smirk. "I shudder to think how I looked."

"Or how you smelled." she said with a teasing grin.

"Stop!" He shuddered. "I do not want to know!"

She laughed. He pulled out a large wooden tub and she grinned as she used her magic to add warm, sudsy water.

He leered more as she cast her clothes on the floor and waded into the tub. He licked his lips and joined her.

He then proved to her that the apathy spell was completely gone.

The End


End file.
